


Scars to your beautiful

by Liah



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liah/pseuds/Liah
Summary: His new god was a woman - that was bad. His new god is a human - that´s worse. But the fact that his god is broken and he did not realize it and there is nothing he can do for her to make it disappear... that´s the worst.(or: Nanami´s father was worse like he seemed to be.)





	Scars to your beautiful

It was subtle. Too subtle to notice, even for familiar. 

(It was what he told himself so he would not feel so guilty… so _dumb_ and useless.)

“Stop that. I don´t want see her suffering anymore,” said that snake beside him, paler and more serious than ever before.  
He did not answer because Mizuki was right but they could do nothing to stop that – she has to get through it to join them. Stupid girl. Why she did not stay at home like he told her to? Every time she overestimate her abilities, every time-

“We should not watch at least. It is very private thing, you know,” he added.  
“I know. But this is part of Nanami I am not familiar with. She would... never tell this to me.”  
“Who would tell such a thing to others, fox? Use your brain,” snapped Mizuki but then he just sighed staring at crying kid under them, “poor little Nanami,” he whispered. 

“It is just her memory. She survived it with no consequences,” his hands curled into fists which were burning with the fox fire although he sounded nonchalant. He was full of range actually, both of them were – it was natural for familiars – but Mizuki was little better with controlling his emotions, “this will never happen again.”  
The snake nodded, “of course not. Familiars can be… really dangerous when they wanted to,” and he smiled or better say grinned but it did not look happy but… threating. Tomoe returned that gesture, concluding deal between them silently. 

_I should have known… I should. I am so sorry, Nanami._

1.  
That girl would never turn her back to the door.

When they eat she always chose her sitting spot at the place where she could see entrance to the room clearly. She did the very same when they were supposed to host visitors or some gods – she always picked her seat first, which is little rude, but Tomoe was too consumed by another problems connected with that weak human to point it out, always taking spot which faced a door. Her guest usually did not mind, so Tomoe let it be. 

She pushed her futon until it was in the corner of the room although logically it would be to let it in the middle of the room. 

She was clearly uncomfortable when someone stood behind her for longer time, her shoulders tense. Normally she turned to face him and when he told her that he was just looking, she would ask him to go away, or to bring her something, whatever, just to make him move from behind her. 

She did the very same with Mizuki. Onikiri and Kotetsu learnt quickly to fly beside her but never behind her – that two yokai are more intelligent that they are given credit for. 

Maybe she is just little afraid of them. It would be understandable, he mused, after all, she is just a human. Or maybe it is just some instinct? Fox would be uncomfortable with potential danger behind her, another animals likewise. So after all, maybe she is not utterly useless? 

He did not ask – after he hugged her once in the school from behind and she just melted into his embrace, he thought it would be pointless. He was standing above her while she was sitting at the chair, head turned up at him, smiling and it made Tomoe smile too.  
No use to talk about that. 

 

2\. No matter what he did or how rude he was, she would never physically punish him. 

Don´t make it sound wrong- he was no fond of punishments and it was really rare that he received punishment from Mikage. But it is understatement of the year that he was more polite with that man, he respected him and liked him much more than this human. For Tomoe, disappointment in eyes of Mikage was the biggest punishment for him and that god was very aware of it. 

But she had that power. One order and he would unable to eat or sleep or he would have to kneel at the ground for days.  
“I would never do that. I mean, to cause a pain. It feels wrong and I see no use in that.”  
“But then what are you going to do when I will disrespect your wishes?”  
She shrugged but avoided to look at him directly, “whatever else I can.”

Strange human, he told himself when he was looking at the moon with the sake in his hand, aren´t they supposed to seek power over others? 

 

3\. That girl would never do something with her hair.

Tomoe had to admit that Nanami had beautiful hair – long and shiny, ideal for complicated styles suitable for god and his mistress. But she would never did them, always let her hair free.  
“I just don´t like it,” she answered him, “I like my hair as it is since I was twelve.”  
But she let Tomoe did her hair for her when he insisted - he actually liked that task, combing and making her hair into something beautiful. Familiar found it calming and it was easier to speak with that girl during that… both of them were somehow more comfortable with each other during making Nanami´s hair and before he knew, he started to be fond of that although he would never admit it.  
(He also let Nanami to comb his hair for him once or twice. It was… nice.)  
However, she did not let Mizuki or Kotetsu or Onikiri to do the same for her.

He was flattered by that. But, obviously, he would never acknowledge it. 

4\. Nanami had a soft spot for children.

To some extent it was only natural for woman to like kids but Nanami took that into whole new level, behaving like every small creature around them was made of glass. She would support them, do everything what they asked, carrying them around although they were fully capable to walk by themselves.

He got the worst preaches from her for his rudeness or ironic comments to the kids. 

Every time when some kid was in the shrine, she would appear in the kitchen, helping him to prepare food and also doing some of her own recipes for them – usually it was something sweet, bamboo pies were her speciality.

She made them for Tomoe when he was transformed into kid too and well… they were one of the best thing he had ever eaten. 

“Family recipe. My mum used to do them for me when I felt blue.”  
But she would say nothing more about it or about her family at all, no matter how many times he asked, threatened of begged.  
It felt… wrong. He did not like the fact that she was keeping secret from him. He did not like that at all.

It mattered. For some odd reason it bothered him that she did not trust him…?

 

5\. No matter of weather, Nanami always wore long sleeves.  
Firstly he thought it was like that because of her modesty – that girl was rather young and innocent, right? But when one of her friend suggested for her to wear swimsuit she did not blush at all although she refused to go to the beach. 

When he asked about it her classmates and friends they did not know the answer – she was dressing in this fashion since they were kids so they did not find it strange anymore.  
Tomoe did not like the idea that her thought about yourself as not beautiful enough or something so he said, “you know that you are beautiful, right? That you can dress more…” Tomoe cursed internally, blushing. He wanted to say _invitingly_ but that was not appropriate, absolutely not. 

“Well, thank you, Tomoe,” she said, also blushing, her cheeks beautifully red.  
But she would wear same clothes, only rolling her sleeves up during chores or using some of her magic to cool herself down when weather was too hot.  
Tomoe was worried, but there was nothing to do about it.  
All of gods have their small quirks, don´t they?

He watched her memories and all of it suddenly made a sense.  
He saw how her father, gambler and alcoholic, made wounds at the back of eight years old Nanami, he heard her sobs and desperately wanted them to stop. He saw how that man pulled her by her cute pigtails. He watched how he used her arms as astray once, leaving there angry gashes. 

“That man has to die,” growled Tomoe, wishing to stop it, to delete that memories from Nanami´s mind.  
“She would disagree,” reminded him the snake quietly.  
“I don´t care. We will never tell her about it.” 

“We will do it as soon as possible. It should not be difficult to find that monster,” decided Mizuki.  
Both of them watched as fifteen years old Nanami dressed – saw angry scars at her back and arms. It will stay with her forever, reminder of the pain.

Tomoe was ready to kill. Her father will soon find out that it is very bad idea to hurt his mistress.  
“Let´s have some fun,” hissed Mizuki, his eyes never leaving Nanami but for once, Tomoe did not mind. Instead he growled in agreement at least for once glad, that he is not alone as Nanami´s familiar.

One day, he will kiss that scars, he promised to myself. All of them, slowly and tenderly, showing her, how beautiful she is despite of them.  
Or maybe because of them? 

_I will protect you, my Nanami. I will make this up to you, I promise._


End file.
